À l'italienne
by SuperNear
Summary: Rien n'est complètement cruelle ou complètement doux. Quand le bon rencontre la sadique,ça crée des frictions. Mais quand ces deux-là sont amoureux, ça change les règles. L'imprègnation ne se contrôle pas.Seth la appris.
1. Chapter 1

Il était effrayé, c'était évident. Son cœur cognait dans se poitrine comme s'il voulait faire le plus de battements possible avant de s'arrêter à tout jamais. Il me dépassait d'au moins une tête, mais, j'étais suffisamment menaçante pour qu'il recule. Il tremblait comme tous ceux qui sont passé avant lui.

-Que vas-tu me faire ?

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Sa voix tremblotante rauque sous l'effet de la peur. La peur que je le tue.

-Ce que ma famille a fait à ta femme.

À la mention de son épouse, un regain d'énergie lui vint. Les cries se faisait encore entendre dans la salle, j'en étais tellement habituée que je ne les entendais même plus. Seul deux choses comptaient, ma victime et moi-même.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu as les yeux bleus comme l'océan pas rouge comme eux.

- Une couleur ne détermine pas ce que tu es.

Le carnage continuait dans la grande salle de pierres. Il devait avoir le double de mon âge physique, mais c'était moi qui menais le jeu. Ça a toujours été moi. Parce que je suis la plus puissante. Je le suis plus que ces humains. Je passai la langue sur mes lèvres, dégustant d'avance mon repas.

-Alors, que préfères-tu : une mort amer à regarder tous les humains présents mourir, enfin, ce qui reste des humains ou une mort lente et terriblement douloureuse dont je serais la responsable ?

Il avala difficilement sa salive. La peur battait dans ses tempes. Je le pris par la gorge et le coinça dos au mur. Du bout du doigt, je caressai la veine qui apparaissait sous sa peau blanche de peur.

-Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Tu dois n'avoir que treize ans, tu es une enfant.

-Sache j'ai quinze ans ! Physiquement du moins, Tu serais étonné par le jeune âge de ta meurtrière. Disons, que je suis trois fois plus jeune que mon corps ou mon esprit.

-Maria !

Je me retournai pour voir qui m'avait appelée et que le massacre était terminé. Aro et mon père, Démétrie, me regardait.

-Marie-Carmen, cesse de nous faire languir et croque-le.

Quand mon géniteur m'appelait par mon nom complet, il était sérieux. Ou inquiet. Ou encore, il voulait juste m'agacer, car il savait combien je lui obéissais quand il disait mon prénom. Marie-Carmen. Je me retournai vers ma victime.

-Finalement, j'en ai assez de jouer avec toi. Une mort rapide est tout ce qui t'attend. Mon père m'attend et tu commences à m'énerver.

J'approchais ma bouche de son cou. Il eu l'énergie du désespoir pour me lancer :

-Va en enfer !

J'arrêtais mes crocs à deux centimètre de sa bouche.

-Pour que j'aille en enfer, il faudrait que j'aie une âme.

Sur ce, je le mordis pour boire son sang, sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me dirigeai vers mon père et Aro. Mon père m'attendait toujours quand je me nourrissais, mais Aro devait avoir une raison pour venir attendre que j'aie fini mon repas. Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas d'eux. Aro à toujours été gentil avec moi, mais il me faisait un peu peur.

-Bonjour Aro, bonjour papa.

-Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Carmen.

Le problème quand on n'a un nom composé, c'est que tout le monde se sent obligé de t'appeler par un surnom. C'est ainsi que Marie-Carmen c'est transformé en : Marie, Maria, Carmen, Carmenita. Et Aro ne s'en privait pas. Seul Marcus m'appelait encore Marie-Carmen.

-Alors. Es-tu prête pour ta mission ?

-Bien sûr Aro.

J'ignorais de quoi il parlait, mais Aro est le genre de personne à qui on doit dire ce qu'il veut entendre. Je lui fis un sourire poli en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Aro, ma fille et moi voudrions aller dans nos chambres.

-Mais bien sûr.

Mon père m'entraîna dans le grand couloir. J'attendis patiemment qu'il m'explique la mission.

-Nous devons aller détruire un clan de vampires qui se nourrit trop. Ça devient suspect pour les humains. Au passage, nous allons aussi nous arrêter à Forks pour avoir des nouvelles d'un clan de vampires végétariens.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Il y a quelques années, une confrontation à eu lieu avec ces vampires. Aro désire sans doute demeurer en bon terme avec eu.

-Ah, les Cullen.

En plus de mes entraînements, je devais étudier l'histoire des Volturies. À vrai dire, la confrontation est la seule chose que je me rappelais, car ça concernait un demi-vampire. Comme moi.

-Oui, les Cullen, mais il n'y aura pas seulement des vampires, il va aussi avoir des loups.

-C'est qui « nous » ?

-Toi, Jane, Felix et moi.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à ma chambre. Je saluais mon père et refermais la porte derrière moi. Ici, c'était mon royaume. Le seul endroit que où je peux me délivré de toutes mes peurs, joies ou tristesse. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements tâchés de sang pour une robe bleue. Je m'accroupis pour aller chercher mon trésor en dessous de mon lit. Mon meilleur ami. J'ouvris l'étui et caressai le bois vernie du violon que j'avais baptisé Octave.

-Salut Octave, alors bien dormis ?

Je le pris avec précaution. J'attrapai mon archet qui était comme le membre qui manquait à mon bras.

-J'espère que tu es en forme, car j'ai envie de jouer avec toi.

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre pour admirai le paysage. Le soleil brillait sur les fleures et les oiseaux planaient en pleines migration. C'était comme un morceau de paradis échoué sur terre. J'étais chanceuse de vivre ici.

-Tu vois ça Octave, c'est _magnifico_.

Et je me mis à jouer. J'étais bonne et je le savais. J'émouvais les gens avec ma musique. Ça les rendait heureux ou triste dépendant de la chanson. J'étais bien meilleure que c'est foutues humains .Lorsque le soleil commença sa descente triste mais inévitable pour faire place à la lune qui tout aussi magnifique, je rangeai Octave dans son lit.

-Je te souhaite une douce nuit. C'était merveilleux de jouer avec toi mon ami. Comme toujours.

Je déposai un baiser sur le bois et refermai l'étui. Je détestais faire ça. Ça ne devenait plus un lit mais un cercueil dans ma tête, même si j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire. On cogna à la porte et je m'empressais de pousser le lit-cercueil d'Octave sous mon lit. Jane apparue du l'embrasure.

-Tu es prête Carmen ?

J'hochai la tête en la suivant. Une fois dehors, je remarquais que les nuages étaient devenus gris et menaçaient d'éclater en millions de petites larmes de pluies. J'ignorais si c'était plus ou moins beau. Je m'installai dans la Ferrari d'un rouge sang étincelant. Je détournai mon visage vers la fenêtre et me mis à observer la lune. Elle brillait comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Le ciel était sombre comme le fond de mes pensées.

Un chapitre plus long.

Car vous le valez bien !


End file.
